Out of Trouble Comes Solace
by Jih Pun
Summary: Kurama and Hiei have bonded. Yada, Yada. This will be an mpreg!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own these characters, but that does not mean I cannot manipulate them into doing what I want!  
  
Warnings- this is slash (Kurama+Hiei). There will be violence and mpreg.  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kurama and Hiei lay panting in the afterglow of their most passionate lovemaking yet. Kurama snuggled deeper into Hiei's warm, loving embrace and sighed contentedly.  
  
" Hiei..." Kurama sighed, breathing in his mate's scent and burying his head deeper in Hiei's bare chest.  
  
Hiei kissed the top Kurama's forehead, " Yes, my Fox?"  
  
" You were wonderful my little Ryu."  
  
" Of course I was. It's not very often I get to fuck you. Why wouldn't I be wonderful... actually, I prefer 'phenomenal' or 'fucking amazing'" Hiei replied with a smirk.  
  
" Hiei?"  
  
" Yeah? What's the matter, love?"  
  
" From now on... I ... I want you... to fuck me. " Kurama said. His face felt as if it was on fire and he had no doubt that it was redder than his hair.  
  
Hiei looked at him confused. " Why the sudden change?"  
  
Kurama looked up into Hiei's confused red orbs. "You're hardly here anymore... and I just miss you so much. Mukuro keeps you away from me too much." Kurama's eyes were getting watery.  
  
" Kurama, I am here a lot."  
  
" No you aren't. You were gone one whole month this time."  
  
" There was a gang of thieves trying to break into the palace, then some madman who tried to kill Mukuro got away so I had to find him, and then there were several assassins after her."  
  
" I don't care about her! She knows we are together, but every time she calls you away... you are gone longer each time. It's like she's trying to keep you for herself and tear us apart... it scares me, Hiei."  
  
" Then the next time she calls for me, I will tell her to back off... I will even ask for a vacation. I'm yours and only yours."  
  
" You will?"  
  
" Of course I will... silly fox. I don't like seeing you unhappy."  
  
" I love you, Hiei." Kurama said with a yawn.  
  
" I love you, too. Now get to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow and I can all ready tell you're tired."  
  
Kurama yawned again and snuggled a little bit more into Hiei's warm chest. They drifted off to sleep; Hiei dreaming about Kurama and Kurama dreaming about... other things.  
  
AN- Sorry this is short. The chapters might be short, but there will be loads of them.  
  
If you have any ideas for later chapters, let me know! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own these characters. If I did... well, they wouldn't be suitable for children!  
  
Warnings- This chapter contains violence, mentions of rape and mpreg... you've been warned!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kurama's subconscious slips into the dream world.  
  
*Kurama's Dream*  
  
Kurama was running, his aching muscles screaming for his body to stop. He would not... could not stop... not until he found it. His body felt as if it had been running for hours, days... maybe it has. Suddenly, Kurama stopped. He heard a small cry... a baby's cry. Slowly, Kurama turned around a gasped. There was a baby laying on the ground wrapped in a blanket... his baby! Kurama gracefully knelt down, scooped the crying bundle in his arms, and began to sing.  
  
My tiny angel, my small ryu May Inari give you wings My precious baby, my golden one To you I wish to sing  
  
I'll love you forever, deep within my soul May you always feel that I do Your father and I waited so long... And Inari granted us... you.  
  
The baby calmed down and cooed up at its mother. Kurama smiled down at his child, leaned down, and was about to kiss its forehead when it disappeared. Kurama blinked back tears forming in his eyes, fear rising in his chest. Frantically he searched.  
  
" Is this yours... Kurama?" a cold, emotionless... but silky voice called behind him.  
  
Kurama froze immediately. 'I know that voice...Oh God' Kurama slowly turned around to face the man with the voice. What, or who, he saw made him gasp in surprise and fearful shock.  
  
" K...Karasu?!" Kurama saw Karasu standing without a care... and holding the little baby, his little baby!  
  
" Surprised?... I thought so." Karasu drawled in a lazy voice.  
  
" But I... I thought that..." Kurama was too flabbergasted to finish his sentence, so Karasu finished for him.  
  
" ...That I died? Well, obviously you didn't. Let me explain. I knew what you were going to do, so all I had time to do was conserve my energy. Luckily, I had just enough to live... in one piece."  
  
" What do you want, Karasu?" Kurama asked firmly, masking his fear of the creature that held his and Hiei's baby.  
  
" Let's see... what I want... well, Kurama, you of all people should know. I want you. Not just your delicious body, but you mind also.  
  
" No. You will never have me. I belong to Hiei and I always will. Nothing can change that... not even you."  
  
" Then this", Karasu held up the baby, " dies. You know I'm capable of it." Karasu smirked.  
  
" No. Please... please don't harm Kogare!"  
  
" Then what do you choose? A dead baby... or me?" Karasu smiled maliciously.  
  
Kurama had never came across a more difficult decision that this. 'What am I to do? If I choose not to go with Karasu, then Kogare will die. If I choose to go with Karasu, then Kogare will be safe... with Hiei... Oh Hiei! What will I do without him? He is everything to me... but at least they will both be safe.' Tears welled up in Kurama's eyes. He knew his answer.  
  
He looked up, tears streaming down his face, and answered. 'Hiei, please... oh please forgive me.' " I will go with you, Karasu."  
  
" That was a wise choice, Kurama. I didn't think you would want Hiei to blame you for the cause of death of your child."  
  
Gently, Karasu placed the baby on the ground and immediately Kurama was running towards it. He knelt down and cradled his little one. He kissed every little finger and every little toe. He kissed the little button nose that their child had most definitely gotten from Hiei.  
  
Karasu walked over to Kurama, stood behind him, and clasped his hands around Kurama's neck, " It is time to say goodbye. You're mine now."  
  
Kurama gave the child one more hug and sat it down, " I love you, Kogare. I'll miss you always. Tell your father... that I'm sorry and ask him for forgiveness for me? Until our next live my little golden ryu."  
  
Kurama slowly stood back up with tears freely flowing down his cheeks and with Karasu still squeezing his neck. They walked a few feet until Kurama stopped and turned to look at his and Hiei's product of love. Karasu thought this would be the perfect opportunity. Suddenly, the child exploded.  
  
" KAGARE!... NO!" Kurama screamed and crumpled to the ground on his knees. Kurama looked up at Karasu and asked the only thing he could.  
  
" Why?... Why did you do this?"  
  
Karasu looked down with amusement written all over his evil face, " Because, Kurama... you will bear my children... not some half-breed bastard's who has a nasty attitude."  
  
" No..." Kurama said in a faint whisper.  
  
Karasu looked like he was just punched in the stomach, " What do you mean 'no'?"  
  
Kurama was obviously in shock, " I will not have any children fathered by you." Kurama spoke in an eerily calm voice.  
  
Karasu just reared back his arm and punched Kurama hard in the face. Kurama was sent sprawling backwards until he hit a tree. Karasu ran up to him and immediately pinned him to the tree. Karasu punched him again, but this time in the stomach. He punched him repeatedly all over his body. When he was finished he looked down. Kurama was covered with blood and not putting up much of a fight anymore. Karasu reached into his coat and pulled out a rope. He quickly tied Kurama's wrists to the tree and began to work. First he ripped off Kurama's pants, receiving a groan. Then he stripped away Kurama's boxers, leaving the red head exposed. Karasu quickly divested himself of his pants and undergarments and then knelt back down. He spread Kurama's legs wide open, and in one single thrust, he buried himself deep in Kurama. Kurama screamed out in pain as Karasu violated him, tears streaming down his face. Oh, how Kurama wished and prayed that Hiei would forgive him.  
  
As Karasu kept plunging, Kurama felt something tear and screamed out in anguish...  
  
*End Kurama's Dream*  
  
Well, that's all for now. Tell me what you think. Don't worry all you mpreg lovers, there will be more than a mention of mpreg in upcoming chapters... very, very soon. Probably in chapter 4. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kurama sat straight up. Sweat was pouring from his body and he was shaking all over. He looked around him and beside him there was Hiei... sound asleep. Kurama decided that he needed something to drink, so he sat up and slowly slid out of bed. He felt sick, but when he stood up a dizzy spell hit him and he crumbled to the floor with a lout 'THUD'.  
  
In an instant Hiei was awake and at the side of his mate. He picked Kurama up and gently placed him back on the bed. He noticed that his fox was sweating and pale looking. Hiei went to their bathroom to retrieve a glass of water and sat it down on the bedside table.  
  
" Kurama? Are you alright?" Hiei asked very concerned for his love.  
  
After receiving no answer, he called again, but got the same results. The third time, Hiei lightly shook Kuramas shoulders.  
  
Kurama weakly groaned and said a few things while unconscious. Hiei leaned down to listen more carefully.  
  
"... Karasu... No... Please stop... Hiei... Please forgive me..." Kurama mumbled.  
  
Hiei was shocked. 'He's still dreaming about Karasu? He told me he didn't have them anymore.' Hiei thought while still trying to awaken his love.  
  
Finally Kurama woke back up, still sweaty and pale. He looked over at Hiei, who had him cradled in his lap, and saw concern in the deep red orbs.  
  
" What happened?" Kurama whispered.  
  
Hiei handed Kurama the glass of water. " Here, drink this... you were dreaming... you said some things about... K-Karasu."  
  
Kurama felt sick all over again. He turned around, hugged Hiei around the waist, and buried his face in his chest. Hiei looked down and noticed that Kurama's body was shaking, so he instinctively held his love tighter. Hiei began stroking his fox's beautiful red hair.  
  
" Kurama? What were you dreaming of?" Hiei asked gently. " Please tell me. I'm your mate remember?"  
  
" It was K-Karasu."  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" He... He killed... our baby." Kurama started crying again.  
  
" Kurama, what are you hiding?"  
  
Kurama looked down. He felt dirty and ashamed, even though it was just a dream. " He hurt me... and he r-raped me... I'm so sorry! Hiei, will you forgive me?"  
  
" It was just a dream. It wasn't real, so I have nothing to forgive. Besides, we have a big day tomorrow. You're probably just nervous."  
  
" You're probably right, Hiei." Then Kurama got the strangest feeling deep within his body. Kurama began licking and sucking on Hiei's chest.  
  
'This is unexpected' Hiei thought to himself as he moaned at the sensations Kurama's lips and tongue were creating. But just as quickly, the sensations were gone. Hiei looked down at Kurama and noticed an emotion flash in his eyes that he had never seen before.  
  
" Hiei?"  
  
" Yes, Fox?"  
  
" Make love to me?"  
  
Well, that's all for now. Sorry it took a while. School has been hectic. Have any idea's for upcoming chapters? I'd love to hear them!  
  
Ciao! 


	4. Chapter 4

This was a strange request. Hiei had never seen his fox this needy. In their relationship, Kurama was the more dominant, but Hiei was the possessive one. Hiei knew Kurama liked being in control and it really didn't bother him.  
  
Hiei rolled them over so he was on top. He leaned down and kissed his fox passionately on the lips, while running his hand down the fox's chest. He tweaked a nipple and Kurama moaned in his mouth. Hiei broke the kiss and covered the abused nipple with his hot mouth. He licked, sucked, and kissed until it was hard. Then he moved to the other one.  
  
"Oooh... Hiei!" Kurama gasped, throwing his head back.  
  
Hiei finished with Kurama's chest. He began licking a trail all the way down to Kurama's leaking sex. He quickly took it in his mouth and sucked until Kurama came. Release didn't help Kurama. He was still hard and wanting more than a blowjob.  
  
"Ryu... I want you... in me... now."  
  
"As you wish, Fox." Hiei spread Kurama's legs and pushed them up towards his chest. "Keep your legs still..." Hiei reached over to the nightstand, pulled out the drawer, and grabbed a medium sized tub of lube.  
  
Hiei dipped his index finger into the tub and placed the digit at Kurama's opening. Gently, Hiei pushed his finger into Kurama's body.  
  
"Please... add more..." Kurama sighed out, pushing against Hiei's finger. Hiei took his index finger out of his mate's body and dipped that one, his middle finger, and his 'ring' finger into the tub. Then he pushed them into Kurama, all three of them. Slowly, Hiei moved them in and out. Soon, Kurama couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Oooh... Inari! Hiei, please. Please now!" Kurama begged, panting and sweating.  
  
Hiei took the lube, lathered his swollen member, and aligned it with Kurama's hole. Slowly, and gently, Hiei pushed inside the wanting body. After a few shallow thrusts, Kurama spoke.  
  
"Stop... Hiei, please."  
  
Immediately, Hiei stopped. "What's the matter? Am I hurting you?"  
  
Kurama paused before he spoke, "I want to see your face when you cum in me..."  
  
"Whatever you wish, Fox. This is all for you." Hiei said as he pulled back out. He moved to accommodate them better, "Ride me, Fox."  
  
Kurama slowly lowered himself onto Hiei's cock, and began to move up and down. The thrusts became faster and more needy. Kurama was bouncing wildly and Hiei was thrusting up madly. Finally, Hiei came deep inside his love's body. Kurama followed soon after and came all over Hiei's chest and his stomach.  
  
Hiei slipped gently out of Kurama and lay him on top of his chest.  
  
"Let me clean us up." Hiei said while getting up and walking to the bathroom. He wiped off his chest and stomach first and then went back to Kurama. He was already asleep, but Hiei cleaned him off anyway. He threw the washcloth to the floor and hopped into bed. He spooned against Kurama's back and wrapped a protective arm around his waist. Before he drifted off to sleep, he absent-mindedly began rubbing his fox's lower tummy. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Kurama woke up without Hiei lying by his side. He got up, threw on a pair of black boxers Hiei had gotten him, and walked down stairs. He was glad his mother and stepfamily were away on vacation. He was a little hungry, so he walked to the kitchen. When he reached the door, he stopped abruptly. What was Hiei doing in the kitchen... and what was he doing with Kurama's apron?  
  
"Damnit! Work! You useless piece of Ningen shit! Workworkwork!" Hiei was yelling.  
  
Kurama sneakily walked closer and peered over Hiei's shoulder. Kurama burst out laughing, causing Hiei to jump with surprise.  
  
"What are you staring at, Fox?" Hiei asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"You! Try turning ON the stove! Food will actually cook better that way!"  
  
"Oh. I thought you might be hungry after last night."  
  
Kurama circled his arms around Hiei's waist and whispered in his ear, "The only thing I hunger for... is you."  
  
Kurama's hands roamed down Hiei's body until they reached his rapidly hardening member.  
  
"I want you in me now, my Ryu," Kurama whispered again, taking Hiei's ear in his mouth and sucking lightly.  
  
Hiei swiftly turned about and grabbed Kurama's head, "You're mine, Fox." Hiei tilted Kurama's head to the right and bit down on his neck, where the neck and shoulder meet. Hiei licked up the blood and then kissed the wound. There was already a scar there. Hiei had marked him there once before. Kurama couldn't help but moan out load. Hiei picked Kurama up and walked to the table where he sat him down.  
  
"Damn! ...I'll be right back..." Hiei flitted off and returned a few seconds later.  
  
"Where did you go?" The fox asked curiously.  
  
"Lube." Hiei answered quickly before grabbing the elastic of Kurama's boxers and jerking them down past his feet. Hiei quickly took his own pants off. He lathered his rigid cock and Kurama's entrance.  
  
"Don't prepare me, Hiei..." Kurama's voice quivered with need.  
  
"Why not? You know I love preparing you."  
  
"I want you to feel me stretching around you..."  
  
Hiei slowly slid into Kurama's wanting body. At first, the rhythm was slow but it gradually sped up as they became closer and closer to the edge. Just as Hiei came deep within his mate and shouting out his name, Kurama's mother and step-family walked through the door. When they reached the kitchen, they were just in time to see Kurama, whom they know as Shuiichi, cum on himself and his smaller lover. Neither Hiei nor Kurama were paying much attention to their surroundings.  
  
"Mmmm...Hiei...I love you so much..." Kurama sighed as he was gradually catching his breath.  
  
"Hn...I lover you, too...you horny fox!..." Hiei replied with a slight smile.  
  
That's when Kurama heard it. It was a sound he had heard before. Slowly, he turned his head and saw his mother...crying. To her right stood Kurama's step- father and next to him was Kurama's younger step-brother. All of whom were shocked.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Sorry for the long delay! I've been really busy...But to make up for it, I have already written the next three chapters! If anyone has any ideas for upcoming chapters, just email me to let me know! laboonej@bellsouth.net 


End file.
